Bar room brawl
by Partial Insanity
Summary: The Yellow Flag's had some pretty serious brawls happen inside it, but nothing like this! [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **_Been here, said that, nothing owned._

* * *

It was a normal night at the Yellow Flag, or as normal as it got in the city of Roanapur. The Lagoon Company were there as usual, where Rock and Revy were at it again, trying to outdrink the other, when it happened.

The doors to the bar were kicked open, and as everyone turned to look at the cause, a man in a greyish blue, skintight outfight ran into the bar, and began looking around. Revy almost spewed her drink and stared, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"That's Solid Snake!" she said, in a tone that made the rest of her company stare at her. Her eyes were literally sparkling, and the expression on her face did NOT match the Revy they all knew, "The famous terrorist killer!"

Before anyone could do so much as get up, or shout in Bao's case, a faint hissing sound slowly filled the air, and suddenly everyone smelled something burning. Suddenly the entire front of the bar was blow away, and a huge glowing blue ball flew into the building, straight at Snake.

Snake turned and immediately began running..._straight towards the bar itself where everyone was drinking._

Bao's eyes went wide, and he frantically made shooing motions with his arms. "No, don't come over here!" he yelled.

Snake leaped over the counter and ducked down behind it, just as the ball of energy roared past, effectively demolishing the walls around it as it flew around crazily, as if out of control. Revy had grabbed Rock and dragged him down behind the counter as the thing had flown past, and were now sitting behind it, as guns started going off in the bar.

"Revy!" roared Bao as he grabbed his shotgun from its hiding place, "This is your doing, isn't it?!".

"Don't go blaming ME for this!" she yelled angrily, then looked to the side of Rock. There, sitting perfectly as if it belonged there, was a cardboard box. "Huh, where did THAT come from?" she asked, pointing at it.

Rock turned around and looked at it, noticing it for the first time. He leaned in and peered in one of the handles, and found himself staring at a pair of eyes. Rock yelped and fell backwards, and the box shuffled very slightly before going still.

Before any of them could form a coherent sentence about the box, a loud voice rang out through the air.

"LANDMASTER!"

There was a rumbling sound, and suddenly a HUGE tank crashed through the roof of the bar and landed on a group of men, who had been trying to shoot the flying ball of energy.

Bao's eyes nearly flew out of his head and he watch the tank turn towards a wall, and shoot a massive beam of energy out, demolishing it to dust as it tried to shoot down the ball of energy that was still flying around like an insane drunken fly.

"MY BAR!" he yelled in complete horror. Suddenly a young man with, strangely, blue hair walked past, dressed as though he were on his way to a renaissance fair, and carrying a large two handed sword with one hand, in which he had it slung over his shoulder.

He stopped near the bar, looked at Bao, and spoke; "You'll get no sympathy from me."

He then started to dash off, only to be attacked by another young man, who also sported blue hair and medieval clothing, also carrying a sword. He said something that Bao recognized as Japanese, and proceeded to attack the other man.

Bao had finally had enough. He reached under the bar and pulled his shotgun out, and aimed it at the two men fighting. But before he could pull the trigger, _a pink marshmallow walked up and** SWALLOWED HIS GUN.**_

Bao bellowed in anger as the pink thing calmly walked off, letting out a small belch as it did. The tank, after demolishing most of the inside of the building, plowed through what used to be the front door and rumbled off into the city, where explosions could be heard.

Snake, taking this opportunity to get out, threw off the cardboard box and stood up. Glancing around, he picked up the box and placed it over Rock.

"Here kid." he said, then took off out the back and disappeared into the night.

As Bao simply stared at the remainder of his bar, the ball of energy slowly lowered to the ground, and suddenly dissipated, revealing the mastermind behind it; a three foot yellow...thing, that resembled a mouse, with a lightning bolt shaped tail and small round red cheeks.

The thing looked at Bao and cocked its head. "Pikachu!" it said, startling the bar owner, and raced off into the night.

The whole bar was deadly silent. Those that were still alive slowly crept out of their hiding places.

"WHERE IS ROCK?!" Revy yelled, standing up, guns in hands. Rock slowly lifted the box up, and peeked out.

"Is it safe now?" he asked as he pushed the box aside and stood up, surveying the damage done.

"Oh man," Dutch muttered, as he and Benny came out from under a pile of desks and looked around, "Looks like we won't be getting any drinks for a while from here."

As the Lagoon Company left, Bao continued to stare at the remains of his bar, before finally falling to his knees.

_**"MY BAAAAAAAR!"**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_This is made in the style of the omakes, which explains the OOCness of Revy. _


End file.
